El secreto
by Samanta Black
Summary: Nico di Angelo no sabe cuando ni como comenzó todo. Lo único que sabe es que se ha cansado de huir, porque al fin comprende que no tiene sentido luchar contra Cupido, contra Percy ni contra sí mismo.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Rick Riordan. La imagen de portada es autoría de Viria.

_Este fic participa en los retos "Misiones para Campistas" del foro Campamento Mestizo._

* * *

**Advertencias: **Puede contener **spoilers **de _La Casa de Hades_ y libros anteriores. Ligero _slash_ (relación hombre-hombre). Leer bajo su propio riesgo.

* * *

**El secreto**

_por Samanta Black._

Nico di Angelo no sabía cuándo ni cómo comenzó todo. No tenía idea del día, ni la hora, ni el momento en el que Percy Jackson había pasado de ser el idiota que no había sido capaz de salvar a su hermana, a ser el idiota por el que había empezado a experimentar "algo más" que la simple admiración que sentía de niño al ser el primer semidiós que había conocido.

Era consiente que desde el primer momento en que vio a Percy en acción un fuerte deseo de ser como el joven héroe, de parecerse al hijo de Poseidón, se había instalado en él, pero en aquellos tiempos todo era diferente, todo lo _veía _diferente. Porque en aquellos días el Campamento Mestizo era un mundo de posibilidades que explorar en espera de la llegada de su querida hermana Bianca, a la cual jamás creyó perdería. En aquellos días Percy Jackson solo era la imponente figura de un modelo a seguir, como un superhéroe al que los niños ansían imitar.

Pero con la muerte de Bianca, la decepción de que Percy Jackson no era tan perfecto como él se había empecinado en idealizar se transformó poco a poco en una ira casi imposible de manejar. Pero no ira hacia Percy, como él trataba de justificar a los demás, ira hacia sí mismo por haber sido tan ingenuo de creer que había un hogar para él, una familia más allá que Bianca. Ira hacia sí mismo por siquiera imaginar que podría tener un lugar entre los chicos del Campamento Mestizo, por siquiera pensar que podría llegar a convertirse en un héroe de verdad.

Sin embargo, cuando Nico siguió el consejo de Bianca, cuando dejó caer las barreras del odio y del rencor, no se dio cuenta que era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás a otro sentimiento que empezaba a aflorar en él.

No importaba cuánto maldijera, cuanto se escabullera, cuanto se escondiera, Cupido no había hecho más que encontrarlo una y otra vez para recordarle lo cobarde que era, lo débil que era ante las fuerzas del amor.

Y una vez más, el hijo de Afrodita se encontraba frente a él, sonriéndole socarronamente, mostrándole en su mente los mismos recuerdos que lo torturaban día a día, noche a noche. La primera vez que lo vio, luchando contra la mantícora con su reluciente espada; el día que le prometió que protegería a Bianca y el atardecer en donde le había informado de su fallo en la misión; aquella noche en donde se sentaron en el alfeizar de la ventana del pequeño apartamento de los padres de Percy en Nueva York, compartiendo torta de cumpleaños azul, mientras discutían el único plan que tenían para derrotar a Cronos. Miles y miles de recuerdos, imágenes, sentimientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza y Nico podía asegurar, por la expresión consternada de Jason, que él también podía verlos.

Fue entonces cuando Nico di Angelo descubrió que estaba cansado de huir, cansado de esconderse y decidió aceptar de una vez por todas el secreto que le había estado carcomiendo lentamente el alma y el corazón en los últimos meses. Porque si de algo estaba seguro, era que Cupido no iba a dejarlo ganar, por mucho que insista en luchar contra él, contra Percy y contra sí mismo.

—_Yo estaba enamorado de Percy —escupió Nico, mirando fijamente al dios —. Esa es la verdad. Ese es el gran secreto._

* * *

_¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo mi primera incursión al género del slash, en este caso unilateral. Decir que me sorprendió esta parte de La Casa de Hades es poco, pero no estoy en contra de que Nico sea gay, en realidad creo que lo amoadoro aún más que antes._

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado y ya saben, cualquier critica constructiva, alago o tomatazo, pueden dejarlo en un lindo review, que siempre es son bienvenidos._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Sam._


End file.
